fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Revillan/Brudnopis
=POTRZEBNE KODY I WAŻNE LINKI= Tu wpisz tekst =Tayler Wellington= 'Doktor Tayler Wellington - '''postać należąca do użytkownika Revillan. Jest on młodym naukowcem, dopiero skończył swoje studia i dołączył do organizacji B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A., aby kształcić się w niecnych celach. Ze względu na swój młody wiek i brak doświadczenia, został mu przedziolny nauczyciel. Początkowo miał być nim jeden z członków wyższej rangi, jednak ostatecznie Tayler wylądował w Spółce Zło, gdzie miał pobierać lekcje u Dundersztyca. Nazywa go "szefem" (co niezmiernie cieszy Heinza) i wykonuje jego polecenia bez dyskusji. Jest zauroczony Vanessą, ale ze względu na relacje z jej ojcem, na chwilę obecną nie planuje z nią związku. Wbrew pozorom, wydaje się być dość rozeznany w technice i chemii, na pewno bardziej od swojego nauczyciela. Wygląd Doktor Wellington jest średniej wielkości mężczyzną o dość chudej posturze. Ma jasną karnację =Nordyckie historie= Zbiór one-shotów (czasem kilkuczęściowych historyjek, liczących nie więcej niż 4 rozdziały) przedstawiających urywki życia nordyckiej piątki. Okazjonalnie pojawią się inni, związani z nimi (głównie Estonia i Hong Kong). Bohaterowie Wszyscy występujący + randomy One-shoty Fiordy Było naprawdę wiele rzeczy, które Dania kochał. Do pierwszej dziesiątki na pewno wliczały się klocki Lego, jego siekiera oraz wkurzanie Szwecji. Jednak na tej liście znajduje się jeszcze coś, do czego kraj nigdy się nie przyzna, nawet na torturach. Sognefjorden. Uwielbiał to miejsce, kochał je całym swoim sercem. Gdy tylko mógł przebywać na terenie Norwegii, odwiedzenie tego fiordu oraz samego okręgu Sogn og Fjordane było dla niego najważniejszym punktem. I choć sam okręg nie robił wrażenia, a miasta nie liczyły sobie zbyt dużej liczby mieszkańców, jak sama Norwegia zresztą, było tam coś, co przyciągało Matthiasa i oczarowywało go bez reszty. Jak sama Norwegia. Zarówno kraj sam w sobie, po którym chodził i którego widoki oglądał, jak i ''on. On, personifikacja Królestwa Norwegii, Lukas Bondevik. Dzieliło ich wiele, jednak łączyło jeszcze więcej. Wspólna historia, niezależnie od tego, jaka była nie była — była, była wspólna, była ich. A Matthias chciał, by nie skończyło się na historii. Chciał przeżyć więcej, razem z nim. Oni, wszyscy nordycy. Odpłacić się za to, co im kiedyś zrobił, ile krzywd wyrządził. A zwłaszcza jemu, Norwegii. I chociaż oziębłość bijąca od młodszego mężczyzny mógł być dla wielu odpychający i zniechęcający, jednak nie dla Danii. On traktował to jak barierę, którą musi złamać, by dostać się do prawdziwej osobowości Norwegii, tej, domniemanej, cieplejszej strony. Matthias był bardziej niż pewny, że Lukas taką posiada. W jego mniemaniu posiadał ją każdy, nie rozumiał w jaki sposób ktoś mógłby być cały czas chłodniejszy od lodu jak Norwegia lub tak odizolowany jak Islandia. Dla niego było to po prostu niewykonalne. — Danio. — Oschły głos wyrwał go z przemyśleń. Och, on dokładnie wiedział, do kogo należy. I faktycznie, gdy tylko otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą parę niebieskich oczu, bladą, wręcz białą skórę oraz ułożone blond włosy, udekorowane srebrną wsuwką w kształcie krzyża. Uosobienie zimna, czystego chłodu, do których tak ciągnęło Duńczyka. Obdarzył przybysza uśmiechem. — Mnie również jest miło cię widzieć, Norge. Islandzkie dzienniki Problemy z bratem AU Mężczyzna siedział przy stole, wyjątkowo spokojnie jak na swój charakter, popijając przy tym kawę. Kątem oka obserwował "kłótnię" między dwójką ze swoich współlokatorów. Jak zwykle, zaczęło się od tego, że Lukas poprosił swojego młodszego brata o nazywanie go "braciszkiem". Emil nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. I tak oto rozpętała się kłótnia, dając do wniosku pozostałym, że to szybko się nie skończy. Tino wyszedł już na samym jej początku, usprawiedliwiając się czekającymi zakupami, z Berwald poszedł z nim, korzystając z okazji. On jednak wolał zostać i posłuchać kłótni pomiędzy braćmi. Jednak z punktu widzenia kogoś, kto widziałby ich po raz pierwszy na oczy, nie było na co specjalnie patrzeć. Starszy zachowywał kamienną twarz, choć po jego oczach widać było, że przechodziło mu to z trudnością. Młodszy natomiast nie słuchał go w ogóle, przybierając pozę "jestem prawie dorosły i mogę robić, co chcę". — Nie chcę łamać ci serca czy coś w ten deseń — westchnął nastolatek, patrząc w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. — Ale nie jestem dzieckiem, Nor. Poza tym, śpieszę się! — Jesteś dzieckiem. — Nie trafiały do niego argumenty młodszego brata, choćby nie wiadomo co miał zrobić. — Może i jesteś samodzielny. Ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś dorosły, a tym bardziej dojrzały. — Śpieszę się — powiedział raz jeszcze chłopak, tym razem kierując się w stronę wyjścia. — Leon na mnie czeka. To, co zapaliło się wtedy w oczach Lukasa, można było pisać tylko jako początek furii. Gdyby nie to, że widział je już któryś raz z rzędu, mógłby się nawet przerazić na śmierć. A Matthias widział to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy. Emil wydawał się być tym jednak mniej zainteresowany niż powinien. — Emil. — Tak, wiem. — Przewrócił oczami i nie zważając na nic, wziął torbę i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając w nim Lukasa i Matthiasa samych. Ten pierwszy zaczął mruczeć coś do siebie po norwesku, próbując uspokoić samego siebie. Gdy to się powiodło, spojrzał na mężczyznę przy stole. — Jesteś wyjątkowo spokojny — zauważył, siadając naprzeciwko. — Mam wzywać lekarza? — Nie potrzeba, po prostu obserwowałem to przedstawienie — odpowiedział Duńczyk, obdarzając przyjaciela uśmiechem. Ten tylko westchnął, kładąc głowę na stole. — Wiem, co chodzi ci po głowie. Emil dorasta, takie zachowanie jest całkiem normalne. I wiem, że nie lubisz Leona, ale ja uważam go za dobrego kompana. — Wolałbym, gdyby zaprzyjaźnił się z Raivisem lub Lili — burknął Lukas, nie mając zamiaru podnieść głowy ze stołu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał aż tak bardzo dość wszystkie wokół, włącznie z Mathiasem. =Nuria Køhler= Nuria Køhler (...) - personifikacja Wysp Owczych (farer. Føroyar, duń. Færøerne). Obecnie zamieszkuje tenże archipelag, jednak z powodu bycia zależną od Danii, bardzo często udaje się do tego kraju. Można stwierdzić, że przez 50% roku przebywa w Danii, a przez 50% na Wyspach. Zawsze i wszędzie będzie określać się mianem czystej Farerki, chociaż w obecności "opiekuna" czasem nazywa siebie Dunką. Czuje się nieco osamotniona na pełnym morzu, często jednak kontaktuje się z Szetlandami i Islandią, czasami również zamieni kilka słów z Grenlandią. Jest zagorzałą luteranką. Oficjalnie nosi nazwisko starszego brata, Køhler, jednak używa swojego własnego nazwiska, gdy tylko ma taką okazję. =natoniemamtytułyalecośsięznajdzie= Dziewczyna spoglądała z lekkim zainteresowaniem w okno, obserwując słynną "złotą polską jesień". Słyszała o niej tak wiele, jednak sądziła, że większość z tych opinii jest przesadzona lub wygłaszała przez osoby zachwycającymi się najmniejszymi rzeczami. Przez pewną szczególną osobę nigdy nie była skora uwierzyć, że cokolwiek, co polskie, mogło być warte jej zachwytu. Obecnie jednak, ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, wpatrywała się w złociste liście spadające z drzew, poruszane chłodnym wiatrem oraz w chmury w kilku odcieniach szarości. Piękna pejzażu dopełniało powoli zachodzące słońce, kolorując fragment nieba ciepłymi barwami, od żółci, przez pomarańcz, do lekkiego różu. Zapatrzyła się tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważyła wchodzącego do kuchni chłopaka, niosącego na tacy dwa parujące kubki kawy oraz talerzyk z polskimi paluszkami. — A ktoś tu mówił, że nic, co polskie, dobre być nie może — zauważył zjadliwie, czym zwrócił na siebie jej uwagę. Dziewczyna prychnęła tylko i odwróciła od niego wzrok. — Kawę przyniosłem. I paluszki. Spojrzała na niego ponownie, słysząc słowo "kawa". Jedno przyznać mu trzeba, wiedział, co ona lubi najbardziej. Bez słowa wzięła kubek z tacki, spoglądając wpierw na jego zawartość. Na jasnobrązowej powierzchni widać było niezdarną próbę zrobienia paprotki z mleka. Napój pachniał zbożem. — Polska wydała ciebie, to już coś o niej mówi — odgryzła się, badając kubek uważniej. — A teraz gadaj, coś tam dosypał. — Całą moją miłość do ciebie? — Czyli nic. — Wielkie nic. Takie oświadczenie w zupełności jej wystarczyło, aby bez cienia podejrzeń upić łyk. Zaskoczona odkryła, że ta kawa nie tylko pachniała zbożem, ale również nim smakowała. Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona, zazwyczaj pijała tylko mocną i zwykłą kawę. — Inka tak smakuje — powiedział Tayler, siadając obok niej przy stole, popijając swój napój w tym okropnym kubku "I love Polska". Hermiona dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Polakowi udało się spiąć swoje włosy w kucyk. Wyglądały co prawda, jakby zaraz miały walczyć z gumką, której użył, ale całość wyglądała w miarę stabilnie. Ukrainka musiała to docenić, bo nawet Jolie męczyła się z nimi około godziny, zanim nie rzuciła tego ze stwierdzeniem "to siano, nie włosy". — Jest bezkofeinowa. — Zamyślił się. — Chyba. — Nie wiesz nawet, co wsypałeś mi do kubka — mruknęła Hermiona, mierząc go chłodnym wzrokiem. — I jak mam ci zaufać? — Nie robić tego. — W sumie dobry plan. Siedzieli w ciszy, popijając napoje, a Tayler kilka razy sięgał po polski smakołyk. Ukrainka nie była wobec niego ufna, ale gdy stwierdziła, że jest to najprawdopodobniej ostatnia rzecz, która mogła ją tam zabić, sięgnęła po jeden. Gdy wzięła gryza, nie mogła się już powstrzymać przez zjedzeniem kilku więcej. Na miłość boską, czemu wszystko w tym domu musiało być takie cudowne?! Cóż, prawie wszystko — poza właścicielem. — Smakuje? — zapytał szatyn ironicznie, obserwując z uśmiechem, jak Hermiona ze smakiem sięga po kolejny paluszek. Dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała, biorąc kolejny łyk napoju. Kawa zbożowa, paluszki, za oknem widok jak z pejzażu znanego artysty... A jednak ojczyzna Taylerka nie była taka zła, jaka jej się na początku wydawała. Jednak nigdy nie przebije jej Ukrainy. — Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale tak, smakuje. — Tayler spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. — Weź przynieś więcej! — Skończyły się, musiałbym skoczyć do sklepu. — To nie pierdol, tylko po nie skocz. — I mam cię zostawić samą? — spytał z udawaną troską, dramatycznie zakrywając usta rękami. — Bóg wie, co ci się tutaj może stać. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym westchnęła i wstała z krzesła, jakby nigdy nic ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka, który doszedł do wniosku, że dziewczyna naprawdę ma ochotę na te paluszki. Nie żeby narzekał. — Gdzie tak w ogóle jest ten sklep? — Hermiona założyła na siebie tylko skórzaną kurtkę, zbyt lekką jak na obecną pogodę. Tayler nie śmiał jednak się odzywać, bo zaraz zbeształaby go, że jej temperatury nie obowiązują i ma siedzieć cicho. — Niedaleko, ale trochę przespacerować się trzeba — mruknął do niej, bez namysłu biorąc z wieszaka szalik i obwiązując go wokół szyi zdziwionej dziewczyny. — Jest zimno w cholerę, a nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, bo kogo miałbym wyzywać? — Dżentelmen od siedmiu boleści się znalazł — syknęła dziewczyna, ale opatuliła się szalikiem, doceniając gest. Z rozbawieniem spojrzała na Taylerka, który założył na siebie co najmniej kilka warstw ubrań. Co prawda rzeczywiście mogło być zimno, ale nie sądziła, że aż tak, jak pokazywało to ubranie przyjaciela. — Stajesz się jednością z cebulą, Taylerku? — Tym razem wygrałaś, bo za cholerę nie wiem, jak na to odpowiedzieć. — Zawsze wygrywam, pogódź się z tym. Dwójka przyjaciół wyszła z domu, Tayler zamknął drzwi na klucz, a Hermiona została "serdecznie" przywitała lodowatym wiatrem i garścią liści w twarz. Momentalnie zaczęła również drżeć, zdając sobie sprawę, że Polak miał jednak rację. Jesień była wyjątkowo zimna. Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem, ale póki co nie powiedział nic, nie chcąc zrzucać na siebie piorunów czy innych klątw. Zamiast tego zaczął poruszać się w stronę sklepu, pokazując głową Ukraince, aby poszła za nim. Ta wykonała jego polecenie, idąc z podniesioną głową i próbując pokazać, że zimno jej nie rusza. Szło jej to marnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że drżała gorzej niż galaretka. — Nie zimno ci? — Hermiona spojrzała na niego spode łba, prychając i odwracając wzrok. Wiatr nasilił się odrobinę, rozwiewając włosy dziewczyny, który zaczęły wpadać jej do oczu z uporem maniaka, a ta, próbując je poprawić, wyglądała gorzej niż dziecko z ADHD. Tayler siłą powstrzymywał śmiech, ale chwilę później również jemu wiatr dał się we znaki, czyniąc z jego rozczochranej czupryny jeszcze bardziej rozczochraną czuprynę. Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, wyciągając z kieszeni dwie gumki do włosów. Nie pomogą one zbyt wiele, ale przynajmniej nie będą zasłaniać im oczu. Jedną z nich związała sobie włosy, uważając, by nie pominąć ich zbyt wiele. Gdy była pewna, że wiatr nie da rady rozplątać jej "fryzury", odwróciła się w stronę Taylera. — Przestań bawić się w Pocahontas i chodź tu, ogarnę ci je jakoś — powiedziała, próbując jakoś złapać wirującego w zdenerwowaniu Taylera, przeklinającego po polsku na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. — O ile to w ogóle będzie możliwe! Polak odwrócił się w jej stronę, wciąż ze włosami na twarzy. Dziewczynie nasunęło się na myśl kilka postaci, gdzie prym wiodła Chewbacca, a zaraz obok niej Hagrid, ale postanowiła darować sobie wygłaszanie ich. W końcu jeszcze chwilę temu wygląda podobnie. Złapała go za włosy, drugą ręką odgarniając kosmyki z twarzy, splatając całość w coś podobnego do kucyka. Cóż, kucykiem nie dało się tego nazwać, ale ważne, że było stabilne. Chyba.